The queest of Anne Thompson
by MissPerses
Summary: Anne Thompson goes to Hoghwarts. Everybody, including herself, thinks that she's muggleborn. But muggleborn and in slytherin doesn't connect. The search for her real parents begins
1. Preface

**Preface**

"Look what happens when I do this", a little girl said devilish. She had long blond hair, straight at the top, wild curls on the end. Her eyes were dark brown almost black, her skin was tan and her cheekbones were high. Still she wasn't pretty. She had no curves at all and she wore the most ridiculous glasses that hid her face entirely. She was skinny, anorexic skinny. Her feet looked like they were too big for her. Because of this all she wasn't very confident about herself. She didn't think she was good enough to live. Her classmates often told her that she should throw herself in front of the train. That was better for the world. Nevertheless, you could see that she would turn out different when she was older. But now, she was an ugly duck.

"Anne, what you're going to do with the salt?" asked Ruadh, her little brother, curious.

"Just watch" she replied. She found a snail in his little house and put salt on it. The poor little animal begin to sizzle and bubble. Anne and Ruadh began to laugh. She always laughed when she tortured animals. She had ripped the skin of her old cat, she cut the neighbors dogs tail off and so much more.

You would think that she was just evil, but her heart was big and it was her way to handle the depressive things life. She loved her family and friends. If you messed with one of them she would get you. Her mom tried to keep the sadistic part as little as possible. Therefore she had her own TV and an video recorder. Almost every day she watched the most horrible thrillers. And it worked. The only thing she still did, was putting salt on snails. Her mom didn't mind that. Every child did that.

The very next day her mom came to her room. "Anne", she said, "we've received a letter for you." She walked up her daughter and gave it to her. Curious Anne looked at it. It looked like it was made of parchment written by green ink. On the back there was a logo. A lion, a badger, a snake and an eagle. She saw that it came from Hogwarts.

"Mom, do you know what Hogwarts is?" She turned around and saw that her mom already left the room. Fine, she thought, I'll just open it.


	2. A visit from a strange man

**Chapter one; a visit from a strange man**

"Good day Ms Thompsen", said the man who introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore. What a name, Dumbledore. Dumbie, dumbie, dumbie, dumbie, Dumbledore", Anne sang in her head.

"As you will know, you're daughter received a letter from our school."

"A letter? What letter?" Anne hadn't told her mom what was in the letter she received a week ago. She had put it off as a sick joke. "Do you mean that strange looking letter? Anne told me it was a joke of one of her friends. It wasn't, was it?"

"No it wasn't," the old man said with a twinkle in his eyes, "your daughter is very special."

"I know, all of my children are special."

"I mean it in a different way. Anne can use magic. She's a witch."

"Hey," shouted the blond girl, "I am not a WITCH. How dare you." Suddenly the vase on the table burst into pieces.

"Anne you don't have to shout. If you do it again, you'll be grounded. And why are you saying my daughter is a witch?" Elisabeth, the mother of Anne, began to clean the table.

Albus grinned. "Well as we just saw that vase broke for no reason."

"It was an old vase," murmured Anne.

"It was your anger."

The three talked for a long time. Eventually Dumbledore left the house.

"So I'm a witch. Coowlness. Ruadh! Guess what. I'm going to learn how to change you in a frog."

"You wish", he shouted back.

Anne began to jump up and down. "Mom mom mom mom mom mom", she said hysterical.

"What is?"

"When will we go to London? I want my books and and and can I get a broom or an owl. O please please please." Her eyes were glistering with joy.

"No, you won't get a broom. You heard what Dumbledore said. First years are not allowed. But you'll get an owl. IF you will treat it good. No more torture to animals, you copy me missy? And you will go tomorrow with your dad."

"Okay mom," she answered like a saint. "I won't torture any more animals." Her fingers were crossed behind her back.

The very next day she sat with Jacob, her dad, in the car. "Do you know where we have to be?" Anne asked nervously. She was worried that she and her dad couldn't find this pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Dumbledore said that muggles (Anne really liked that word, she thought it was funny) didn't notice it. And after all, her dad was a muggle, what made her some kind of freak. Born out of muggles with magic powers. She had no idea that there were far more of her kind at that time.

"Yeah, I think so", he muttered from under his breath. He wasn't so sure as he seemed to be. "But keep your eyes open.. Just in case." They rode into the street the headmaster had mentioned. "It has to be here somewhere." Jacob rode very slowly and watched both sides of the road carefully.

"I see the pub", Anne shouted enthusiastic. She pointed to the right. Her dad looked to the place she was pointing but didn't see anything.

"You're sure about it?" he asked.

"Yea of course I'm sure. Just park the car. The old man told us that it could be that… Wait this sentence isn't right. Well I mean it could happen that you would not see it, right?" she rattled.

"I suppose", Jacob sighed and parked the car. "Come on, out of this mockle car."

"Mockle? Don't you mean muggle," Anne laughed. She jumped out of the car and pulled her dad to the Leaky Cauldron. When she was in front of the door she hesitated. What if the owner wouldn't help them. If he thought she didn't belong there? What if she got in and it turned out she wasn't magic at all. She looked up to her dad, worried. Fear was in her eyes.

"Shhh", cooed the man, "nothing will happen with you. I will protect you." She knew that wasn't a great help. If they wanted to get her, they would. What could her daddy do against people with magic? Nothing, that is.

Get a grip on yourself, she said to herself, why would they want to hurt you. They don't know you and well, why would they? She couldn't think of any reason so after a deep breath she took her dads hand and entered the pub.

"Hi, I'm Tom, the barkeeper. Can I help you? Maybe you would like some butterbeer?" a man behind the bar asked friendly.

"Err.. No thanks", said Mr. Thompson while he was thinking what the man could mean by butterbeer. "We were just going to get school supplies. My little angel is starting Hog.. something next year."

"Aah you mean Hogwarts? I hope you will enjoy your staying there. But with Dumbledore as headmaster I'm sure you will." He looked at the little girl whose face was all turned red. It seemed like she was trying to hide behind her father. Tom thought he should say something to comfort the girl. "Don't worry, we don't bite."

Anne grinned and turned her back on the barkeeper. What was his problem? Why did he have to say that? She knew they didn't bite, she was afraid of other things. "Let's go." She didn't want to stay one more moment in that horrible pub with the scary looking man. (A/N I forgot how Tom looked like exactly, I think he was toothless, but the only thing I'm sure about is that he is scary looking xD)

"Hold a moment angel. We don't know how to get on that road." He looked back to Tom. His eyes were wondering what to do and apologizing for the behavior of his daughter at the same time.

"Follow me." Tom headed to a wall of bricks and tapped some rocks with a stick. Suddenly the wall began to move and showed a stairway.

"Thanks" Anne said shyly. She was ashamed that she were mad at the barkeeper. He only tried to comfort her. That was a bad habit of her. She was always to fast angry and didn't let it out well enough. It would boil beneath the surface until she exploded. Sometimes almost literally.

_Reviews please [a] I won't say that I'm not uploading another chapter if you don't review, but I'll be sad :P_

_Ps: Sorry for the bad grammar. I didn't get good grades for English in high school _


	3. Diagon Ally

**Chapter two; Diagon Alley**

Anne and her dad walked in every store from the beginning of Diagon Ally. The first where they got in had brooms everywhere. In their eyes it looked like an old-fashion cleaning store. Except for that the brooms were presented horizontal instead of vertical.

"I don't think we have to be here", Anne muttered shyly hoping that no-one would notice their confusion.

"I think your right, let's try the next one." They headed out and came in a store where they sold strange clothes.

"Hi there," a voice said behind a clothing rack. A squat women covered in a lime green robe walked around the rack. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if we could get anything of this list here," Anne said almost silent. She fetched the parchment out of her trousers and showed it to the witch.

"What were you saying dear. I couldn't here you," the woman said nicely. The little girl swallowed nervously.

"I err, I wanted to know", she said a little bit harder. Her face turned all red.

"We wanted to know if she could get here something of this list," her father interfered. He pointed at the letter and the tiny witch looked at it.

"Ah a new student of Hogwarts I see. Well I do have it. You're at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and I'm madam Malkin. Come here dear than we will get your size and I'll make a beautiful rope for you and the other things you need."

Anne walked with madam Malkin to the back of the store. After what looked like ages they finally had the stuff they needed.

Jacob handed a hundred.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you can't pay with that money. You'll have to change it in Gringotts. I will send Susan with you. It's not that difficult to find, but." She didn't finish her sentence. They all knew that as fresh muggles in the wizarding world it could be rather confusing. Malkin because she saw it so many times and the other two because they were experiencing it. "SUSAN", the witch shouted.

A young woman, around 25 years old came to them. "I already know what to do. Come with me."

Anne had looked her eyes out by Gringotts. What a strange creatures and the building. And the building, it was like art. She had no other word for it. A quarter of an hour later they were back at madame Malkins. They handed the money and got the clothes. Malkin had drew a map in what was clear where they had to go.

"Dear, where do you want to get first. Getting your wand maybe?"

"No I want to save that for last." Anne looked at the map and saw that the store where they could get the potion ingredients and cauldron was just a little bit further. "What about this one?" She wasn't all to nervous any more. The kindness and help of the green dressed witch had eased her up.

"All right then."

A few hours later they had everything except for an owl and a wand. They decided to get the owl first at Eeylops Owl Emporium.

It was very crowded at Diagon Ally. The two almost didn't see the tiny shop. When they entered Eeylops they heard soft hooting and rustling. Hundreds of jewel-bright eyes looked at them from the darkness. It was rather tough to see. Anne looked around for an owl. But she found them all too normal. Not that she had seen so many owls but she had seen pictures of them. She headed to the back of the store. Hidden in a corner there was a little schreech-owl. It was filthy brown patted with whit a gross color of white. She saw that he had one extra toe on his right paw and his beak had a dent. He (she?), she didn't know, was perfect for her. It reminded her of Smeagol, a creature out of the Hobbit, a book she was currently reading.

"I wouldn't take that owl if I were you," said a musky man.

Anne felt a short burn of anger before she repressed it. "Why not", she said shortly.

"He bites." She didn't believe it. As to prove his wrong she headed to the cage en put her finger in it. Softly she patted the owl. Arrogant she turned around and raised an eyebrow. She wasn't nervous anymore, not at all. She was never nervous when she was angry. And she got angry really fast.

"Well, he didn't bite." The man looked at it in disbelieve. This was the first time the owl didn't bite anyone.

"I see. Well that's a first. If you want this owl you get it for free. It only costs me money and honestly I would be relieved to get rid of that thing."

"Do not call my li'll Smeagje a thing", Anne grumbled and looked at her dad. "Can I have it?"

"You heard the man, this owl bites. How can you send letters with it when he bites everyone but you."

"But but," Anne mumbled with puppy-eyes. "I can get him? For free. O please daddy, than I won't ask for a birthday present. That old man what was at our house said there was a place for owls at the school. Just look at this poor little bird."

"Since when do you care about animals," her father asked thinking of the neighbors' dog.

"Since now." It was true. She never cared anything about those beasts but this owl it touched her.

"All right than", her father sighed, "this one is for your birthday and you get another one. One you can use for letters. AND I will pick that one out. Take it or leave it." Anne wasn't jumping with joy by the thought of another owl picked by her father, but on the other hand.. If she didn't agree she wouldn't get Smeageltje. That's how she would call the owl.

"Okay than. If I have to." The shop owner listened in silence to the conversation. He got the owl out of the corner and gave it to the girl.

"I'm outside", she said looking at her owl. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A male," the shop owner answered, "have fun with it." He and Jacob turned around and began to look for a good owl. Anne walked out of the shop. Outside she opened the cage and let Smeagel out of it. It sprang to her shoulder and closed his eyes. It's feathers stroke her face. It tickled in a nice way. She couldn't imagine why Smeagel bit all those people. It wasn't a perfect owl and therefore he was perfect.

A few moments later her dad came out of the store. In his hand was a huge cage with an owl that fitted precisely in it.

"Wow, couldn't you get a bigger owl", Anne joked. Jacob laughed.

"Nope, this was the largest owl in the store. I don't think it's difficult to come up with a name for her I think?"

"What about Miss King?" she wondered. King not in the ruler way, but it was derived of king-size. It truly was a king-sized owl. "What do you think of it?" she asked the owl. Miss King looked at her and blinked. "I take that as a yes."

Jacob laughed again. He and Elisabeth wouldn't have any trouble handling their daughter in case of animals any more. Smeagel really turned her around. They always hoped this would happen, but didn't believe it. Until now.

"Now we just have to get you a wand", Jacob said at the same time as Anne's stomach grumbled.

"But first, we'll go eat. I think that that is an ice cream bar." He headed to the store while his daughter stumbled behind him, carrying al the bags of stuff. Relieved she put the things down.

"Going to Hogwarts?" asked Ollivander.

"Yes", said Jacob knowing that Anne wasn't angry anymore and therefore insecure. "This will be her first year."

"And what will your name be?" the man asked her.

"A-Anne Thompson", she said already reddening.

"Aah miss Thompson. Could you get a little bit closer. I have to take your measures." Suddenly a tapeline appeared. It began to measure everything. Even the little piece of skin between her nose holes. At last Ollivander got a box. "Wave this one for me."

Anne swung with the stick and there was a loud explosion. More than half of the racks were destroyed. "Oops, sorry."

"Never mind." Ollivander waved with his wand and everything was back as it was.

They tried many more wands. Finally Anne gave up.

"I think there was made a mistake," she mumbled with tears in her eyes. It stung. She really hoped she would learn magic, than she could take revenge on that horrible man. That man that destroyed her. She shuddered.

"Miss Thompson, we never make mistakes. All those accidents with you waving those wands just mean that you ARE a witch. Otherwise nothing would happen. Come on, try this on. Thirteen point four inch, hair of an unicorn, beech."

She swung the wand lightly. Nothing would happen. At least not what had to happen. Maybe this time she would blow up the other side of the store. But instead of that beautifully sparks came out from the end.

"Look daddy. Daddy look what I did, isn't it wonderful." She was glowing of pride.

"I think you've found your wand."


	4. Kings Cross

**Chapter 3; Kings Cross**

It was six o'clock in the morning the first day of September. Anne woke up because of chirping birds and buzzing insects. The sun shined threw the curtains. It promised a beautiful day. At first she growled in the pillow. It was vacation, why shouldn't she sleep longer? But then she remembered what day it was. Today was the day she would go to Hogwarts. Excited she sprung out of bed and searched for clothes. She put her new outfit on. Her parents and grandparents had given her a whole new wardrobe for her new school. She didn't expect to get anything for her birthday. Smeagel was her present.

"Mom, dad", Anne shouted, "wake up. Today is the day!" She headed to their room and burst into it. They weren't there. She looked to the empty bed in disbelieve. Where were they?

"Ruadh?"

"Yeah I am already up", he said yawning. He looked through a crack of the door to her. He didn't look like he wanted to jump with joy like Anne. "I'm really gonna miss you, big sis."

"Me too," Anne responded, "I'm going to miss you I mean. But do you know where mom and dad are? They're not in their room.

"No, maybe they are downstairs?" he asked.

"Well lets go than. I'm not going to waste my last 4 hours with you, mom and dad."

When they came on the ground floor their dad stood in front of the door to the livingroom. "You shall not pass", he said theatrical.

"We'll see about that", Ruadh played along. He picked two umbrella's out of the stand. One of them he threw to Anne who caught it. Jacob raised his arms defensive.

"No sword will get me away. Beat it you little devils."

As if it was agreed Elisabeth shouted for them to eat breakfast.

"Now I can let you pass through, the prediction has been fulfilled." The three headed to the room.

The two youngster immediately looked at the dining table. It was fool of the most delicious food. Pancakes, toast, bacon, salads, sausages, everything.

"Well since this is the last day we're going to see Anne for a long time, your dad and I thought we could eat breakfast together" Elisabeth grinned when she saw the excited faces of Anne and Ruadh.

A few hours later the moment of farewell was there. The family stood in front of platform nine and ten. "We can't go through the wall with you, dear", Elisabeth said with tears in her eyes. Smeagel screeched impatiently. He was far too long in his cage. He didn't take that well. While Miss King loved it. "You're coming every holiday back to us, you hear me. I don't want to lose you again." All of the faces looked sad. No one liked to think about the time Anne wasn't home for a year. What had happened was too terrible.

"See you when autumn strikes our town", her father said softly when he hugged her. Ruadh pretended to be happy that she was going.

"Aren't you leaving yet?" he asked, "you know, now you're gone. I have to rooms." He poked Anne in her belly.

"As if you want me to leave", Anne laughed. She knew that her little brother would miss her. After one last glance, she pushed her cart with the trunk and two caged forward. A moment later she was disappeared.

On platform nine three quarters it was a racket, crowded as hell. People were shouting, owls hooted and screeched, cats meowed. Anne was overwhelmed with all those impulses. She immediately felt insecure. What if they would react the same way on her as her old classmates? What if they didn't like her. What if.. She noticed she was getting herself fucked up. _No you're not going to do this_, she said to herself, _act like you're confident. Maybe the still won't like you but then they don't know they're getting to you. And if you have to insult people for it, do it._ She took a deep breath and got in the train.

The first compartment she saw had two people in it. One was a girl with bright red hair and green eyes. The other had a nose like a hook, filthy black hair and black, frosty eyes. It was hard to keep acting like she had confidence but in some mystical way she did. Anne opened the door.

"Hi", she said, "can I sit here?" Inside she was trembling. It was hard to talk to strangers. She preferred running away, sitting somewhere where no-one could reach her. But if she wanted to start the right way, she couldn't do that.

"Of course you can", the reddish girl replied, "I am Lily Evans by the way and this is Severus Snape." Severus didn't look like he agreed with the fact that Anne was sitting there.

"I'm Anne Thompson", she said while she ignored the look on Snape's face.

The two girls talked for a long time. Anne got to know that Lily was also muggleborn, was starting with her second year of Hogwarts and that she was in Gryffindor. Anne had told about her two owls and the story behind it, the visit of Dumbledore and her family.

"I think we should changed into our robes", Lily said with a glance to the window. Snape had left a while earlier. They closed the roller blind and took their robes out of the trunk.

Not long after they changed clothes the door opened. Two boys, one long and handsome, one skinny black-haired and with glasses, stood in the doorway.

"What now Potter", Lily said irritated.

"I just wanted to say hello to my Lilykins," the boy with the glasses said smiling.

"You said it, beat it."

"If you go out with me."

"I will never go out with you." At that moment the handsome boy walked to Anne. He stared to her in disbelieve.

"I never saw one who was so ugly," he said. Anne just stared to him. What the hell? Where came that from. It was like God had send this boy to test her abilities. Could she really act confident, even after these sort of remarks.

"Like I have chosen to look like this", she sneered.

"That may be so," the boy said, "but can't you do anything about it? It's hurting my eyes."

"Then look to the other way. No-one is forcing you to look at me." She felt hurt. Of course she knew that she wasn't pretty, but still.. it stung. Lily and Potter were silent. They just looked at the two.

"I think I have to blame your parents. Are they just as ugly as you?" Anne wanted to tell him that he had to shut the fuck up. "Wait don't answer that", the boy said before she could say anything, "let me guess. Your father raped a ostrich and you came out of it?"

Anne felt the boiling anger coming up. She was furious she wanted to. Pissed off she stood up.

* * *

_Many thanks to sugobe for adding my story to her favorites list.. I really thought no one would read this thing.._

_

* * *

_

**I'm going to threat you guys. Their will be no more chapters untill I recieved at least one review.. That's nothing much to ask is it? I think not. And and it really hurts my selfesteem if no-one reacts,, even if you don't like it.. I always love good critisism. **


	5. The ceremony

**Chapter 4; the ceremony**

"JIJ VIEZE, VUILE, UIT DE BAARMOEDER GERUKTE HOERENZOON" she shouted to Sirius while pointing furiously at him. When her blood began to boil, she always cursed in Dutch. Anne had lived there until she was eight until her father got a new job in the United Kingdom. They left their home country and immigrated to the UK. She still had a Dutch accent in her voice, one of the reasons she was bullied in her old school.

"What the hell", Sirius said denigrating, "what you're talking about. You sound like an escaped moron."

"One.. More.. Word," hissed Anne, "And I'll curse you to the next century." Her blood raced through her veins. That little brat, he didn't even know her. At least her old classmates knew who she was.

"You can't curse me", laughed Sirius, " You don't even know how." That was it. That was the drop. She never was angrier than that moment. A loud explosion came. The door to the compartment was gone, broken into a million pieces. She didn't understand how a stranger could get her so furious. But he did.

Lily and Potter had watched the fight in silence not thinking about their own row. Now they all looked chocked to the vanished door. More students came to their side of the train. Slowly the passageway began to fill up. Every single person reached out to look what had happened.

"You really are a freak. I could have been hurt. Come on, before she kills someone." Potter wanted to reply, but after a furious look of Sirius he kept his mouth shut. They pushed themselves through the crowd.

"What," Anne shouted, still angry. "Can you see it? Beat it!" She was breathing heavily.

"Calm down Anne", Lily said, "there is no need to get all worked up about those two brats. At least you don't have to share a common room with them." Anne laughed.

"Thank God therefore. I don't know if I will live that kind of experience." Her idea of faking a self-confidence really helped. Not that she would react a different way to that brat when she didn't fake it, but her shouting to the crowd was a point she wouldn't have done before. Maybe it wasn't so hard to have it. Maybe she was ugly, but her magic had to be powerful. Otherwise she couldn't have blown up the door.

The two girl started chatting again until the train arrived at the station.

"FRESHMENTS gather around", a loud voice came from the other side. A gigantic man called all the first year students. Anne shrugged and said goodbye to Lily. They agreed to meet the next in the library, after the classes. Lily had explained where it was.

A few moments later all first years were seated in a little boat. Anne sat with three other students, two boys and a chubby girl. On the inside she wasn't as confident any more. Inside she was trembling, but she kept the arrogant look on the outside.

"did you hear that explosion?" a tiny boy with a nose as a mouse asked the others. "I heard it was caused by a first year girl."

Anne immediately understood he was talking about her.

"Yeah I heard, " the chubby girl said. She looked to the other girl. "Wasn't that you? Did you do it?"

"And what if I did?" Anne asked cocky. She pulled a string of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to act all arrogant," scoffed mouse-nose. Anne just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't act, I am. If you have problems with it than to bad for you."

Luckily the giant, who had introduced himself as Hagrid, groundskeeper of Hogwarts, said at that moment they were about to see Hogwarts.

All students watched their eyes out at the beautiful view.

A few moments later they arrived at the dock. Hagrid lead them into a room.

"Professor McGonagall the new students," he said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she replied and Hagrid took off. "As you all heard, my name is McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor-." The witch talked for about five minutes before she came to an end. "Before we all leave I want to speak to miss Thompson. Every head in the room turned to her as she walked to the professor.

"Yeah?" she asked. A moment to late she added professor, but McGonagall ignored it.

"Dumbledore wants to see you after the feast. And now go inside."

Professor McGonagall lead them to the great hall where stood a stool with an old wizard hat lay on. She had explained what the meaning of the hat was. The whole room looked at the filthy thing. Suddenly the rand of the hat opened. It began to sing:

_A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_

Every single person in the room burst into an applause. McGonagall unfolded a parchment and began to read the names.

"Anderson, William." A boy with just as red hair as Lily stumbled forwards. The sorting hat covered his whole head.

"HUFFLEPUF", the hat shouted. The table with students with yellow in their robes burst into cheering and applause. The boy headed to the table and sat down.

McGonagall had said twenty-four more names before Thompson, Anne came along. Emma Boyle, Lucas Bryant, Christina Dowson, Ray Goodheart and Michael Pierce were sorted into Ravenclaw. Monique Brown, Eva Costa (the chubby girl from the boat), Lucy Hefner, Drew Johnson and Tim Scott were sorted into Hufflepuff. Patty Haven, Lisa Herbald, Dawn Lovegone, Matthew Parker, Davey Patil, Ryan Reys and Duke Smith were sorted into Gryffindor. And at last Seth Mozink, Raynn Muerto, Damon and Elena Nut and Sandy Stone were sorted into Slytherin.

Anne swallowed before she headed, with head straight up, to the sorting hat. She put the hat on her head (her glasses prevented the thing to go all down) and suddenly a voice came into her head.

_Very powerfull I see. A drive to prove yourself, good brains. Very difficult to place. Where to go with you. _Anne hoped with all her heart it wouldn't be Gryffindor. _No Gryffindor? You're right that isn't the place for you. We will go with…_

"SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted. The table to the right burst into an applause. Anne headed to the table and sat next to another freshmen with black hair and gray eyes.

Victoria Vain became the last who came in Hufflepuff, Jane Vermont was the last Gryffindor. And Ho-Minh Yeoh and Trinity Williams came into Ravenclaw.

**Well this was the fourth (fifth) chapter.. And till now only two reviews. That's kind of disappointing. You know there's a button what says review. I'll say, use it :P**


End file.
